


A Spiral Of Madness And Imperfections

by SentientWaterCooler



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, DadSchlatt, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, dream is elias, he only uses that power for free coffee though, i will die on this hill, if you ship tommy and tubbo get out., jschlatt is a good dad, niki sees a sad child and essentially adopts tommy, no beta we die like jschlatt in the camaravan, no romantic relationships, phil is gertrude, tags will update as I go, techno is essentially a mafia boss, techno is tim, tommy is jarchivist, tubbo is martin, wait dont leave i have good reasons for the characteristics i swear, wilbur is sasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientWaterCooler/pseuds/SentientWaterCooler
Summary: “Alright fuck it-”“You have to be professional Mr. Innit.”“How the fuck do I do that.”-----Tommy, at age 16, somehow gets the head archivist job out of the blue and no one questions it
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is just a fic that i thought up about 2 hours ago and wanted to write :D  
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. please bear with any mistakes, i am running off coffee and spite and my keyboard is a tad broken :,) )
> 
> (P.P.S. i will be changing the statements a bit/not typing our the full thing because the magnus archives is a great show and i wouldnt do it justice)

_“Alright fuck it-”_

_“You have to be professional Mr. Innit.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“How the fuck do I do that.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “‘Allo? This thing on? Wait Dream said I have to be professional shit-” the man paused for a second before continuing,”Right. One last try before we get into the statement. My name is Tommy Innit, or Tom to be more professional I guess, and I was given a job as Head Archivist of The Magnus Institute by Dream WST. after former Head Archivist, Philza Minecraft, off and disappeared. My job is to organize these blasted Archives and sort the statements from fact and fiction.” Tommy had to physically restrain himself from outright saying that he thought it was all bull shit.   
“As for my assistants, Technoblade and Wilbur Soot by my side, as well as Tubbo, but he’s so clingy I would hardly call him an assistant in the first place, didn’t even request him either…” Toy trailed off as he realized he had to get on track and cleared his throat.   
  
“Statement of Elenore Peola, regarding a late night alleyway encounter, Statement recorded by Tommy- Tom Innit, Head Archivist of The Magnus Institute, London. _Statement begins...”_ _  
_ _  
_ _\------------_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“...Statement ends.”_ Tommy seemed to snap out of a trance as he finished reading, but quickly brushing it off as a coincidence. He had always got caught up in reading when he was a child, why would that have changed now as a teenager. (Tommy never understood exactly how he got an archivist job as a 16 year old, but now was hardly the time to think logistics anyhow)   
  
  
“Needless to say, all of that was simply a tale and nothing more,” He didn't believe in ghosts, why should he? There was no proof that the supernatural was real, so why should he believe in it?   
  
Tommy was going to leave this next part out, but it was almost as if he felt compelled to say it, “...however after I sent out Techno to do some digging, he did come back with something. Over the past few years, a crop of people have all gone missing in that area, all of them holding a cigarette in their last ever photo...” The tape recorder clicked off moments after he stopped talking, unbeknownst to Tommy himself, he simply thought he turned it off by himself.   
  
\-------------

  
Tommy was mid-way up from his desk when a short, brown haired person came barreling into the room.   
  
“Hello! Terribly sorry to bother you, but have you seen any bees by chance?” The stranger asked. He looked about 5’5”, and the slightly oversized green button up he was wearing wasn’t making him look any bigger. Tommy, now quite out of it after his first day of work at a new job, could only manage this,   
  
“Sorry kid,” Tommy said, trying (and failing) to secratively glance around for any nearby winged enemies, “but I haven’t seen a bee in like, months I think. Why would there be bees in the-” Tommy was abruptly cut off by who he at first _thought_ was a grade schooler who had lost his mum and wandered in by accident, but was sorely wrong.   
  
“Excuse me! I’ll have you know that I am 17 years old thank you very much! And my name isn’t ‘Kid’ it’s Tubbo you prick!”   
  
_Oh._   
  
“‘Oh.’? What do you mean ‘Oh.’ bitch? What’s your name anyway, I’m reporting you to my boss To-” Tommy could see the very second he connected the dots. The desk, the demeanor, the outfit.   
  
“oh no.” Tubbo whispered, realizing more and more how badly he fucked up.   
  
Tommy stood there silent, not mad or upset, but in shock. This person who he thought was younger than him was actually older by a year? As well as the fact that he looked full well and ready to brawl there and then? Tommy had never met a person with so much anger but so little height before. Tommy was about to say something when Tubbo went barreling out of the room, spouting something about finding the bees.   
  
Not long after, Technoblade came into the room with a stack of papers tucked under his arm, and propped himself against the doorframe.   
  
“Scaring the local orphan already Toms? I’m so proud,” Techno wiped a fake tear of joy from his eye and putting his wrist to his forehead after.   
  
“Oh shut your trap ‘Blade-” Tommy’s brain buffered for a split second before saying, “Wait did you say local orphan??? Do we even have an orphanage ‘round these parts???”   
  
“I mean, no he’s not an orphan, not yet anyway. His dad’s actually a pretty chill dude so I think I’ll let natural causes handle this case.” Techno stated, almost like he knew of something that no one else did.   
  
“Then why-” Once again, Tommy was cut off. It seemed like it was normal for him to get stopped mid sentence by this point so he let Techno talk without interrupting.   
  
“...and hey, you never know, what if there's an alternate universe where he IS an orphan, and he’s got a stupid name like Robin or something?” Tommy saw that Techno was getting too much of a kick from this bit, so Tommy said his goodbyes and left for the evening, notifying Dream on the way out.   
  
  
_“Dear god, what an odd first day,”_ Tommy thought to himself, peacefully staring out the bus window on his ride home.   
  
\---------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy learns about why Techno and Will are so good at their jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Mention of Death/Car Crashes !! starts at "Oh that's my little brother.." and ends after that paragraph. stay safe yall :(
> 
> ALSO UM HELLO TO THE NEAR 200 PEOPLE WHO SAW THIS WHAT-
> 
> i honestly thought that like only a few people would see this so thank yall so much for the nice comments, kudos, and bookmarks!! it really means a lot and it helps spur my funky little brain to write more :)

It had been about a week at Tommy’s new found job at The Magnus Institute, and he had learned two things in that time.   
  
Number 1: Wilbur was good at code switching when need be, a good actor, and an even better liar.    
  
Tommy had experienced this first hand when he decided to accompany him on a visit to the local real-estate agency, attempting to find records of one Joshua Gillespie’s residence at an apartment complex in Bournemouth. Techno had said that it would be a stretch, as Bournemouth was 2 hours away by car, but Wilbur had simply laughed and said he had his ways.   
  


\------------   
  


“Will if this works even in the slightest, I’ll give you 3 days off work next week,” Tommy said, looking up at the prestigious agency in front of them.    
  
“I’ll take that bet,” Wilbur replied. Tommy wondered how he was so un-phased by all of this, “Prepare to have yourself down a man you little gremlin.”   
  
Tommy was fully ready to curse him out, then and there, but Wilbur was already in the building before he could even say a word.    
  
\-----------   
  
By the time he had entered the building to now, Will was already mid-conversation with the woman at the front desk.   
  
“-I’m terribly sorry sir, you can only access the files from this area with your credentials, you’ll have to go to Bournemouth for the things you’re requesting- I’ll be with you in a minute sir, in the meantime feel free to take a seat.” The desk lady directed her attention at Tommy for a split second, and before he could even react, Wilbur interjected.   
  
“Oh, that’s my little brother. You see, that’s the reason I had to come here, my brother is terrified of moving vehicles. He was on the way home with our parents last year, the poor thing got in a fight and had to be suspended, when a car hit the front seat. Tommy was the only one to make it out, and even he barely did. He hasn’t said a word since, and I very well can’t leave him alone at our flat.” Wilbur said, and very convincingly at that. He even had tears in his eyes at the end.   
  
Tommy however was fighting the urge to beat the shit out of him. His parents were very much alive, thank you. In fact, he had talked to them a week ago about his new job! They congratulated him before they left for their business trip as well! The nerve of some employees…   
  
He was snapped back to reality when he felt a hand on his arm. The hand belonged to the front desk lady- Niki as her name tag read- she looked concerned, Tommy hadn’t seen that look on a person in a while, and was rightfully shocked after she spoke.   
  
“Hey, my name’s Niki, I am so sorry about your parents, I lost mine when I was little, so if you ever need to talk, just come on by and ask for me. It’s no trouble out of my day and I’m sure my brother can manage without his front desk clerk for however long you need, ok?” She gave him a warm smile and turned to the other person in the room.   
  
“Will, I can grab you those files no problem, just come back tomorrow whenever you have a chance.” Niki smiled at Tommy one last time before going back behind her desk.   
  
Even if Tommy’s parents were still alive, he figured he would come by one day anyway. He felt safe with Niki, even if he had only known her for a short conversation.   
  
\-------------   
  
The second thing he had learned was that Technoblade had connections.   
  
Any place with a half-decent reputation knew of the man, even if your average Joe would be clueless. To normal people, Technoblade was just an eccentric name, and the man with braided pink hair walking by was just a stranger.   
  
Tommy, upon grabbing lunch with him, found out in the weirdest way possible to man. Dealing with Karens.   
  
\-------------   
  
“Can I get a ham and cheese croissant as well as a medium latte with no sugar?”   
  
Techno and Tommy were in a cafe, about a 5 minutes walk from the Institute, ordering lunch. Techno had essentially dragged him halfway here in an attempt to get the latter to go outside on lunch. Tommy however, would much rather be cleaning up the archives. How was he supposed to work there if every breath was full of dust? It wasn’t HIS fault that the archives were musty as shit, it was the old archivist’s.   
  
As Techno was finishing up his order, Tommy was finishing up his internal debate about whether he should get black coffee or not. He had to seem impressive in front of his employees right?   
  
“-And what about you Toms, what's your poison of choice?” Techno asked, implying that Techno thought less of him for not liking coffee, or at least in his eyes that’s what it seemed like.   
  
“Oh erm, I’ll have a black coffee. Large please.” Well, so much for sounding impressive…   
  
The pink haired man looked at him, blinked, and turned back to the barista with a sigh.   
  
“He’ll have a mocha frappe with caramel drizzle,” He paused, “And a cake pop if you have any left.”   
  
“Wh- excuse- PARDON?” Tommy was a mix of anger and shock, Techno had gotten his regular order almost exactly right, but how did he know that?   
  
“Tommy I’ve seen you start coughing after a sip of Monster Energy, there is no way in hell you can take black coffee,” Techno replied to his outburst, sounding mildly exasperated. Technoblade was not the type to waste money trying to look cool and he refused to let Tommy do the very same.   
  
“And can I get a name for the order?” The person behind the counter asked. As Tommy was about to say his name, the other simply stated his. The barista, in response, noticeably paled.   
  
“I am so sorry Mr. Blade, I had no idea it was you, this is on the house, would you be so kind as to wait a minute or two for us to make your order?” The confusion was apparent on his face it seemed, as Techno let out a small laugh upon looking in the teen’s direction. Before his apparently feared employee could respond, Tommy heard a distinctly American voice behind them.   
  
“Excuse me! Why does some bastard with pink hair get HIS order free when I’M right here? Don’t you know who I am? Let me speak to your manager.”   
  
_ Oh God not another one. _ _   
_   
The barista’s expression steeled upon hearing the woman, almost as if it was a programed response.   
  
“Ma’am, I’m going to need you to leave the premise immediately,” Tommy was even more confused now, just how much pull did Techno have???   
  
He zoned back in to see the woman from before yelling as she was getting dragged out by security. Security? This was a local cafe, why would there be security?   
  
Tommy’s mind was reeling. As he accepted his drink from Techno, he pulled out a tip for the woman who made their drinks and placed it in the jar.    
  
\-----------   
  
_ “Your parents are still alive, right?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah they are what the hell-” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You owe me 3 days off next week” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Fuck you Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno: a very feared and well known individual, holds a lot of power in the area
> 
> also Techno: haha free coffee
> 
> (P.S. Niki will be coming back in a chapter or so :) )
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider leaving kudos or dropping a comment!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: why does everyone give Tommy trauma in fics :((
> 
> Also me: ha haha ha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!CW for the canon typical worms!! Stay safe y’all :(
> 
> Thank all of you for the kudos and comments! I’m so sorry it took this long for this chapter but this is literally the longest thing I’ve ever written and I’ve been busy with school :/
> 
> (P.S. DadSchlatt content this chapter, as a treat)

It was nearing the end of February, marking almost a month since Tommy had started his new job at The Institute. Tommy had started to dress more professional, swapping out t-shirts for button-ups and sweater vests. It felt like a moral obligation to dress accordingly, with The Institute essentially being a glorified museum.

He had been expecting a few things when he first was given the job. All of the assumptions he had made hadn’t held their ground. Particularly the professional atmosphere surrounding the place.

With The Institute’s bad rep in the supernatural community, the teen had fully expected to walk into the midst of a fancy looking shitshow. Instead, he had a short angry child, a trademark theater kid, and an alt mafia boss who only uses that pull for free food. Not to mention that Tommy had absolutely no clue  _ how  _ this place hadn’t been under review. Two, maybe three; as he hadn’t seen Tubbo since they first met and it seemed he reported to Wilbur now, of his assistants used less-than-legal methods to acquire files and information for their job. Also, they had a 16 year old as Head Archivist, who was quite literally failing his English class. That had to be violating some obscure labor law, right? For now, Tommy had no clue and no time to check, there were 2 major projects due, one of them nearly a month late, and he had to fix his maths grade before his parents found out.

Another thing that he wasn’t expecting was that he would remember statements, well the ones that only recorded on tape. When he first entered the Archives with Dream, he nearly bolted on the spot. Every shelf was filled with boxes, all of them with obscure labels scrawled haphazardly on the lids. The labels that he could make out were essentially just letters. There were 4 boxes that had the letter ‘S’ on them, and they were nowhere near each other on the shelving unit. One of them just said ‘Karl’ on it. Tommy couldn’t figure that one out, not like he could figure any of the other boxes out either.

The last thing that Tommy had been mildly surprised about was fairly recent. Tubbo hadn’t been into work for two weeks now, only periodically sending messages in the group chat, which, for some reason, had been titled ‘3 Brits and a Mafia ManTM’. Why whoever had named it didn’t just use an emoji for the trademark was beyond him, it wasn’t like he was in any other group chats with other people anyway.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

“...One other thing bothers me. If Ms. Kelly’s recollections are correct, regarding how Robert described his last skydive, Harriet Fairchild the instructor and an old man named Simon. It might just be a coincidence, but I recall the name ‘Simon Fairchild’ was one of the ones used by-” The door suddenly flew open.

Tubbo, looking quite disheveled and tired, came barreling into the room, shoulder first and holding a squirming bag of what looked akin to off-color maggots. The boy looked like he was on a mission, that mission being showing his boss the Zip-lock he had in one hand.

Tommy, per usual at this weird fucking job, was shocked. However he didn’t just sit there like an empty sardine tin this time, he shot up from his chair, knocking it over in the process.

“Tubbo what the shit where have you been-”

“Stuck in the same room for the past 2 weeks, thanks for asking.” Tubbo replied, it was clear he was fed up, presumably from being stuck in that same room for a fortnight, but that still didn’t change the fact that Tommy essentially got bullied every time they interacted. He always left those interactions with a grain of salt however, for it reminded him of a simpler time in his life…

Now wasn’t the time to be nostalgic, one of his employees just ran into his office after being gone for 2 weeks and holding a bag of silver worms.

“Tubbo holy fuck what happened, why do you look like shit, why did you just disappear, what the christ are you holding-” Tommy was rapid-firing off questions, to quote his father, he sounded ‘like an angry raving squirrel’. 

“Tommy slow down, I’m going to make a statement on this, so get out the tape recorder.”

“Alright Tubbo.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hello! Apologies for this small A/N but I HIGHLY recommend listening to or at least reading the transcript for MAG 22, you will need it for context for what is to come. If you don’t, you’ll most likely be confused through these next chapters. I will be switching up some of the details however so you can still continue on without listening/reading. (P.S. here’s the link to the transcripts 

[ https://snarp.github.io/magnus_archives_transcripts/episode/022.html ](https://snarp.github.io/magnus_archives_transcripts/episode/022.html) )

\- - - - - - - - - - -

“-The only reason I’m not a corpse in my room right now is because my dad insisted on getting me a mini fridge when I moved in. If I  _ EVER _ see another bowl of Multi-Grain Cheerios….” Tubbo trailed off. It seemed that his main sustenance in the 2 weeks he was trapped was lemon sparkling water and cereal. Tommy sympathized, lemon sparkling water was the bane of this world and should be recognized as such.

However.

“Tubbo, if you were trapped for 2 weeks, how did you get out in the first place?” That was the question of the hour and he wanted his answer.

“Oh, my dad,” The smaller of the two stated. It made no sense, which Tubbo could see, and elaborated, “When he got home from his business trip, he came to check on me because he was gone for the 2 weeks I was trapped. When he saw Jane Prentiss outside of my door, he grabbed the nearest thing and fist fought her. That’s also how we found out that CO2 kills the worms, my dad took a swing at Prentiss and she kinda just melted into worms before it could hit her. When it hit the wall, the thing had finally taken enough damage to sprout a leak and killed any worms that touched it.” Tubbo had a sort of nonchalant tone while saying this, but it was clear that he was just bragging about how cool his dad was.   
  
“Your father  _ fist fought  _ a woman made of  _ worms _ ?????” Tommy was very confused at this. Any normal person would bolt the second they saw her, so what made Tubbo’s old man stay? He’d have to ask later.   
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tommy was spiraling. One of his employees had just given him irrefutable evidence that the supernatural existed and what could he do about it? Deny it? Say that it was just a new breed of parasite they hadn’t discovered yet? If the supernatural really did exist, that meant that there was a whole new variable in the equation that was his life.   
  
Tommy had always been a calculating fellow, it was one of the few things that his Gran taught him when he stayed with her.  
  
 _‘Always plan ahead my dear,’_ She would say, _‘lest you find yourself in a tricky spot’_   
  
Tommy always had some form of a plan from there, whether he realized it or not. But now? Now there was something new. Something he hadn’t ever had to deal with before now. What was he to do? He couldn’t factor that into the equation this late. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, he couldn’t he-  
  
 _‘..If you ever need to talk, just come by and ask for me, ok?’_ _  
_  
Ok.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
There he was, standing in front of the real-estate building once more. This time on his own and on the verge of tears. The sun was going down and Tommy was praying that they were still open.  
  
Thankfully they were. However, instead of the nice lady he expected to see at the front desk, there was a man in a suit sitting there. His hands were bandaged however, so he wasn’t really doing anything at the desk but spinning in the chair.

“Hey kid, isn’t it past your bedtime or something? Scram.” The man in the chair stopped spinning as he addressed Tommy. Normally he would have fought back with a colorful insult, but he was tired. He just wanted to talk to the one person who gave a shit about his well being, no matter if he had only known her for a moment.   
  
“Uhm, sorry, it’s just that, um, Niki said that if I ever needed to talk to just ask for her here, and uh, I just needed to-” Tommy could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes, as well at the tell-tale fluctuation in a person’s voice when they’re about to cry. Tommy tilted his head to the ground. He’d be damned if he ever let anyone see him cry in this life, however he did overheard the desk man’s external debate with himself.   
  
“Holy shit holy shit holy shit- this child is about to start sobbing in my lobby what do I do what do I do- do I talk to him????? No you’re shit at doing that- what the fuck how do you not know what you’re doing, you’re Jschlatt,  _ you literally have a son _ -”   
  
Tommy just felt upon hearing that. He knew he was being a bother, he should just leave-   
  
“Ok here you go kid, I gave Niki the day off but she should still be at our house- some shit happened with my kid, her nephew, so someone will have to buzz you in. Just say that I sent you and hold this up to the camera.” The man- Jschlatt- tossed him a coin wrapped in paper. On the paper was an address, so he could only assume that he was to hold the coin up to the camera.    
  
“Do you know where that area is?” Schlatt asked in what seemed to be an attempt at a caring voice.   
  
Tommy nodded and left the building without saying another word, heading in the direction of the street on the slip of paper.   
  
\- - - - - - - - - - -    
  
Holy shit.   
  
Tommy was standing in front of the biggest house he had even seen in real life. It even had a gate at the front, which was odd, who even had gates for their houses anymore? Not Tommy’s family for sure.

He walked up and rang the buzzer, clearly made for cars and not pedestrians.

“Please state your name and business.” A curt voice came from the speaker part of the machine.

He blinked, and then spoke in the most put-together tone he could muster.

“Tommy Innit, and I’m uh, here to talk with Niki?”

“You do not have the credentials to see Ms. Nihachu,” The person said, “Please see yourself out.”

“Oh um the man at the desk gave me this coin-” Tommy fumbled for the coin and held it up to what looked like a camera.

After a short pause, the gate started to open.

“My apologies Mr. Innit, please, come in. We’ll send someone to notify Ms. Nihachu of your arrival.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Why the actual fuck does a coin have this much power.

Tommy was standing in the foyer of the pristine house he had somehow been allowed access to. There had already been 3 people who had offered to do something completely unnecessary for him. His shoes didn’t need to be shone, they were £15 from a nearby Ross and he only used them for work.

The last person he came across simply gave him directions to where Niki was and left, much to his relief.

Tommy knocked on the door he thought was Niki’s and waited for some sort of sign that he could come in. When the door opened in front of him without a word, he was a tad confused, this was a rich house right? Surely the residents wouldn’t want to expend energy to do things they didn’t have to-

His train of thought was interrupted by Niki, who was now standing in the doorway.

“Oh hello, you’re that boy from a few weeks ago aren’t you?” She said, phrasing it as a question, but it was clear she knew who he was.

“Yeah, you said that if I ever needed to uh, talk, I could come to the agency and then the man with the bandages sent me here so-” Tommy was interrupted in his rambling, now becoming another common occurrence, by Niki.

“Oh it’s totally fine if you wanna talk! I’ve got my nephew in here as well, we were talking about something that happened earlier today, so if you’re ok with someone else being here, you’re welcome to join in,” She said, with her signature smile.

Tommy nodded and she moved out of the way to let him into the room.

Niki’s room was different from the rest of the house. She had a dark green rug underneath her bed, which was hanging from the ceiling via sturdy beige rope that had plastic vines woven through it. In one corner of the room was a hanging chair made of rope and some beanbags, and in the other corner was a windowsill garden of herbs and flowers. The walls matched the color of the rope, if not a shade lighter, and sitting up against one of the walls was a person in a beanbag.

“Oh hello Tubbo,” Tommy said, not fully realizing he was there.

“Hello Tommy,” The other replied.

“Tubbo!?”

“Tommy!?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

So Tubbo’s dad was loaded. His aunt had basically adopted him after he spilled his problems. He did have to say that his parents weren’t dead, just gone a lot and very strict, however Niki simply nodded like she knew and told him to ‘give Will a punch from her’ for lying. Tubbo and Tommy were closer now, bonding over the inherent trauma of flesh-eating worms gives a person. She wasn’t too pleased that Tommy had essentially been raising himself for the past 3 years, and had made it her personal quest to check up on him every week. He’d never received this much attention before…. it felt….. nice….

\- - - - - - - - - -

_ “Ow! You fucking gremlin, what was that for-” _

_ “That’s from Niki for lying.” _

_ “The real-estate girl???” _

\- - - - - - - - - - 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well TMA listeners, you know what’s coming next chapter :)


	4. not an actual chapter :((

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw for talk of antisemitism
> 
> if that is a trigger or you don’t like hearing stuff about it, please read the end notes for a condensed version.

hello to all the people reading this, i’m very sorry this isn’t a new chapter, but recently i’ve been hearing things about how mary keay is antisemetic and RQ is refusing to acknowledge that, which is the farthest thing from ok.

antisemitism is not ok in anyway way, shape, or form and if you think otherwise, please leave.

i do still need to look into the details about this so i unfortunately won’t be able to answer many questions, but @./iholdalltheaces on tiktok has made a video on it.

pertaining to this fic, i will be slowing down updates to work on other things that i’d like to write. i do wish to still continue writing this fic, as i enjoy the fandom aspect of the show, however it will no longer be taking priority over other works that i wish to write.

thank you and i hope you understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the condensed version: rusty quill has done something that i’ve heard about and need to look into because it’s not ok so this fic will be going on hold for a bit, however i’ll still be around to write other things

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far!!! if you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos and/or dropping a comment :)


End file.
